


Semper Amandi

by CyborgWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: Shiro is going to Uni after being honorably discharged from the Marines. That's where he meets Lance, a drama major who just wants to make Shiro smile.





	1. Love Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> For a follower on Tumblr.

Lance held back a sigh as his geology professor droned on and on about rocks.

"... and that is how the balmera crystal was discovered..."

He looks a few rows down. The only person who seemed to be paying real attention was Hunk's girlfriend, Shay. Sweet girl. She was usually nice enough to fill in the blanks on Lance's notes.

He heard a heavy sigh behind him. He looked back, eyes widening.

Wow. Hot.

He saw the man's cheeks turn red and realized he said it out loud while staring directly at him.

Oops.

He meant it, though. He was broad-shouldered with a sculpted jaw and had pretty monolid grey eyes. Lance noted the white tuft of hair and the prosthetic arm. The guy looked young still, though. Just a few years older than him at most. There was something rigid about him, though.

Lance remembered some of his dad's old Navy buddies and guessed Mr. Hottie McHotpants was former military. 

If  he was right he could think of several ways to thank him for his service...

Shiro's blush only deepened the longer the guy stared at him. It was the first time he'd been complimented on his looks in a long time. Especially by someone so attractive.

Shiro took in the other man's appearance. Sharp features, deep blue eyes, smooth dark skin and a lean form.

Gosh.

"You're not so bad yourself," Shiro said, bashfully avoiding his eyes.

And god if that didn't make Lance's heart melt. What a literal Angel.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around before."

Shiro nodded. 

"I got honorably discharged from the Marines and decided to enroll in school. It's so different..."

Lance's eyes softened.

"I bet. Get with me after class- SoICanShowYouAround!" He added quickly, realizing his choice of words and Shiro's ever darkening blush.

Shiro decided to change the focus to Lance.

"What's your major?"

Lance puffed his chest out, clearly happy to be asked and proudly declared, "Drama" while striking a pose.

Shiro smiled at his antics, at ease now that he realized Lance was a dork. A sweet, cute dork.

"That's amazing. I hope I get to see you perform," he said genuinely.

Lance nodded, feeling giddy at the thought of looking out into an audience and seeing Shiro watching.

"I'll be sure to let you know when I do, Hot Stuff."

Shiro chuckled, shaking his head at the shameless man in front of him.

"I can't wait... oh, and my name is Shiro by the way."

Lance nodded, committing that to memory and exrending his hand.

"The name's Lance. But you can call me anytime."

Shiro couldn't help it.

He laughed.

Hard.

A chorus of "quiet!" "Dude..." "shhh" spread throughout the room and Lance glared them all down, the silent threat of social homicide clear in his expression. He wasn't afraid to drop the Elle Woods persona and be a Regina George when the situation called for it. And Shiro was reason enough.

Everyone minded their business after that.

"That was bad. So bad. You should be ashamed," he whispered although his eyes were filled with clear amusement. "Also, how did you do that? It was like you glared them into submission."

Lance huffed.

"I know everyone and I'm the resident chismoso. Someone's got dirty laundry to air out, I'm your guy. I usually use my powers for good but crossing me is social suicide. That and I'm professor Coran's favorite. Most of us in here are drama kids. Crossing me means getting the Look of Disappointment from him and that's a worse fate than death."

Shiro nodded his understanding.

"Good to know. How do I stay on your good side?"

Lance rolled his eyes.

"Shiro, my hero... you be your sweet self and I'll love you long fuckin time. Just know that I got you okay? You need anything, I'm your guy."

 Shiro arched a brow.

"My 'guy', huh?"

Lance sputtered, "uh- I mean, we- you- I meant-"

Shiro put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you meant. I was joking. And I appreciate it... really, Lance."

Lance relaxed, feeling the warmth of Shiro's hand radiating through his clothes. 

"Anytime..."

Any fucking time.

 

 


	2. Fine Department

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro walks past the auditorium and sees his favorite person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Water by the Spoonful because I'm doing that play at my college. I am doing Odessa/Haikumom.

They were a week into classes and Shiro was settling in well all things considered. He and Lance had taken to sitting next to eachother. Except that when he walked into Geology, Lance was not there.

Shiro paid more attention to his professor's ceaseless droning now that he didn't have Lance to entertain him.

He tried to look less like a kicked puppy when  class was over and he had to trudge out without the sound of Lance's animated chatter. 

Had Lance really brought so much color into his life in such a short time? How did he even get through his days before this?

He walked alone for a while until he entered a hallway he didn't recognize.  

"What's over here..."

There was a pair of double doors down the hall. They were open and Shiro caught the end of a conversation.

"Remember, Lance, you have to feel it!"

"Got it, Coran," replied a familiar voice. A voice Shiro had missed and followed instantly until he stood at the doors.

There was Lance, striding across a platform that was set up like a coffee shop. He was staring down female student.

"...five mintues. Spoon. Five minutes. Spoon. But you couldn't stick to something simple like that. You couldn't sit still like that. You had to have your thing!..."

"Water By the Spoonful" was the name of the play if he remembered correctly. He'd been helping Lance out since his character, Elliot Ortiz, was also a disabled Marine.

Lance was incredible in Shiro's opinion. From what he saw, he played his character as genuine and authentic as possible. Shiro even teared up a bit.

It was the end of the second act when Lance spotted him.

He jogged over to him and hugged him and Shiro responded in kind, wrapping strong arms around Lance and squeezing.

Shiro noted the slight curve of Lance's small waist.

"Shiro," he breathed, pulling away with a wide smile. "I guess you caught part of my rehearsal. What did you think?"

"Yeah," Shiro said, with a grin of his own, "you were sharp out there."

Lance glowed under the praise.

"Thanks. You've been a huge help."

"Don't mention it."

"You must be the famous Shiro!"

They jumped apart, only just realizing how long they'd been connected before Coran's interruption.

The older man gave Shiro a welcoming smile but his eyes were scrutinizing as he inched closer to Lance almost protectively.

Shiro rubbed nervously at his neck, feeling like he was talking to his date's dad. 

"Th-that's me, sir."

Coran waved him off.

"No, no! None of that "sir" nonsense. Professor or Coran is fine."

Shiro nodded, still unsure where he stood with the professor who was shooting Lance a questioning look. Shiro was amazed at their silent communication. A tilt of the lip here, and eyebrow quirk there, a barely visible jerk of the head.

Finally, Lance seemed to relax Coran and the professor clapped his hands, nodding toward the stage.

"You're welcome to come in any time. Any friend of Lance's is a friend of mine. I hope you liked what you saw. I heard you've been helping Lance with Elliot's portrayal."

Shiro flushed. Lance talked about him?

"Yes, si- I mean Professor."

"Fantastic! Well, I'll leave you boys alone. I need to go over some things with the dean."

Then he was off and Shiro and Lance were alone.

"The dean?"

Lance nodded.

"Yeah. Tio Alfor likes to go over things with Coran any time there's a play. Coran is the director of the entire fine arts departnent though so that's not all they talk about. There's a student art gallery coming up as well as a live music show so they get pretty busy making sure everything goes smoothly."

"Tio?..."

Lance shrugged, but Shiro noted tension in his shoulders.

"Yeah, the dean is my mom's older brother so he's my uncle. My cousin, Allura goes here, too. She's a senior, though. I'm still a junior."

"Another reason you're so feared and protected around here?"

Lance pouted, looking away.

"It's not as advantageous as you think. My uncle is protective of both of us and Coran is his best friend and like another uncle. I've known him my whole life. I can't get away with anything because they're always watching and then I have to hear my mom's mouth during break! And Allura's even worse! She's a bigger chismosa than me, sneakier and yet she acts like my mom. She's me on steroids."

"You poor thing," Shiro said dryly.

"Shirooo," he whined, "Don't make fun of me."

Shiro smirked.

"So, the 'Famous Shiro', huh?"

Lance groaned, covering his face.

"You talk about me?"

He squeaked, peeking at Shiro through his fingers.

"Maybe?"

Shiro smiled, perhaps harder than he'd intended because all his teeth were showing.

"Really?"

Lance nodded, dropping his hands.

"You've been such a help to me... you're so nice. I just wish there was something I could do for you."

Shiro blinked at him.

_I mean, just existing is great..._

Here's what Shiro meant to say:

"Maybe let's go out for coffee sometime?"

But the brain and the mouth aren't always on the same page. So instead he said:

"Out!"

Lance jerked back, started by the volume.

Shiro shook his head, face red and hands trembling as he tried not to let the embarrassment deter him.

"What I meant to say," he began, more slowly this time and avoiding Lance's eyes so he could finish, "is that you and I could go... out. For coffee?"

When he chanced a look at Lance he didn't know whether to be relieved or afraid.

Lance was cheesing. Did his face hurt from smiling that big? Was he happy? Was he amused?

"I'd love that very much, Shiro."

_Oh, thank god._

Shiro exhaled, feeling lighter.

"Sunday?"

Lance nodded, biting his lip to hold back the giggle he could feel bubbling in his chest.

"Sunday."

 

 

 


	3. Coffee Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get around to that coffee date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh.... funny story... life happened and in between not being able to update most fics I forgot I even wrote this one for like four months???? I'm sorry!  
> I don't know that I'll have much inspiration to continue this fic. If I do I'll make it a series. So I'm ending the fic with this chapter.  
> Please don't be mad ♡♡♡

Lance fidgeted in front of his apartment building, fingers tugging at the hem of his beige oversized sweater, his fluffy blue scarf tickling his chin. Shiro would be there to pick him up any minute.

_I hope I look okay... I've only changed five times._

He sighed, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck and letting it drape over his shoulders, a brown booted foot kicking the sidewalk in annoyance. He still felt like he was both over and underdressed. 

"Chill, Lance," he whispered to himself, "it's just coffee.

But was it really? Shiro was special and Lance really wanted today to be a good day.

Just then, a black Honda Accord pulled up in front of him. The driver's side door opened and Shiro's head popped up on the other side. 

Shiro grinned walking around the car to greet him.

"Lance, you look so... is it okay to say cute?"

Lance chuckled.

"Yes, Shiro. That's more than fine. I'm glad you think so. I was worried..."

Shiro blinked at him.

"Worried? But you always look cute."

Lance's heart leaped. 

God.

"Well you're not so bad yourself, Handsome. Nice outfit."

Shiro ducked his head to hide his reddening cheeks, an arm coming up to rub his neck.

And he did look good. The maroon shirt he wore had long sleeves but it was fitted and showed off his muscles without being obnoxious. And his pants were just on the right side of illegally tight.

"Thanks," Shiro said, "my best friend, Matt, helped me. He says I don't get out enough and literally pushed me put of the house after I was dressed."

That made Lance laugh.

"Sounds like a good friend."

Shiro's eyes softened.

"He is. He has to listen to me talk about you all the time."

It was Lance's turn to blush, much to Shiro's satisfaction.

"Shiro..."

Shiro smiled walking over to open the passenger's side of the door.

"Shall we?"

Lance beamed at him.

_What a gentleman._

Once they were both in the car and Lance had his seatbelt on because, Shiro refused to stsrt driving until Lance put it on and blanched when Lance told him he never did back in Cuba, Shiro drove them to the coffee place.

The car ride was easy at first. Just some small talk. Until Shiro turned the radio on. Lance didn't know what he expected from Shiro's playlist. 

Cardi B was not it.

Lance was in love.

Shiro jumped, face red and ready to change it when Lance's hand reached out to stop him.

"Don't you dare," Lance whispered before launching into Bodak Yellow which he knew by heart.

When they pulled into a parking space Shiro told Lance to wait in the car, getting out and walking around to open the door for him again and helping him out onto the pavement.

God.

They both walked into the cozy little coffee shop and eagerly breathed in the scent of brewed coffee.

Shiro led Lance up to the counter, his hand resting in the small of Lance's back. Lance had never felt so cared for by a date.

"Order whatever you want," Shiro whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine which Shiro noticed of the way his fingers pressed closer meant anything.

"C-Can I have espresso with sugar and a slice of warm banana bread?" He asked the barista who then took Shiro's order, a white chocolate frappe and a chocolate chip cookie the size of his head.

"Didn't know you were a black coffee guy," Shiro mused.

Lance smirked. "I'm Cuban."

That launched them into a conversation about their home countries which launched them into an even longer one about their families and before they knew it they'd been there for nearly three hours.

"Wow," said Lance, " it's getting a little late for coffee."

"True," said Shiro. "Did you want to go home?"

Lance locked eyes with him. They both knew the answer.

"No."

Shiro grinned.

"Wanna catch a movie?"

"Hell yeah!"

They ended up watching the Greatest Showman. They couldn't stop singing on the way to the car, Shiro's arm draped over Lance's shoulders.

Lance opened his Snapchat and started a story. Shiro had been so focused on the road and singing Phillip's part in Rewrite the Stars, enjoying Lance singing Anne's part that he didn't notice he was being recorded until he heard their voices being played back on Lance's phone.

"Oh no!" He laughed, "You got that on camera?"

Arriving at Lance's apartment complex was bittersweet. They didn't want the night to end.

Shiro walked Lance up to his door. 

Lance decided to be bold, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Shiro's lips finding it quickly and enthusiastically returned.

"There's a karaoke bar I frequent on the weekends," he breathed when they pulled apart.

"Date number two?" Shiro panted.

Lance nodded.

"Friday?"

Shiro kissed him again.

"Friday."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I self-inserted a lot in this chapter lol.


End file.
